Unexpected meeting
by Wolf2Artist
Summary: I don't know what to title this, so I just winged it with the title. This is a Sapphire and Ruby fanfiction. Ruby is a soldier in the army that is fighting for Homeworld, that is until she is sent to Earth to join the Crystal Gem's, to be a spy for her commander to find the weaknesses in Rose Quartz army. How could she have known that simply decision would change everything?
1. So it begins

A red toned gem growls in anger as she looked around the room, seeing her fellow rubies sparing with one another. She understood that rubies were soldiers, they were fiery gems that refused to give up and always fought even if their gems got cracked they always got back up.  
But why were they wasting their time with some desertor gems that wanted to stay on that planet and protect it along with the 'human' that inhabited the blue planet?  
The red gem narrows her fiery red eyes as she watched her sparring partner fall to her knees clutching her side in agony from where Ruby had slammed her maroon colored glove into the other gem's side brutally over and over again.  
She watched as the gem retreated into her gem, she must of broke her ribs.  
With a sigh she allows her glove to vanish as she looked over at her commander, who was nodding in approval at her.  
She snorts, knowing full well her commander consider her the strongest of the rubies but also knew that she was more easily angered which usually resulted in her becoming, literally, a flame pacing back and forth as she muttered under her breath angrily until she eventually burnt herself out.

Ruby snorts as her commander dismisses all of them, except her, to go back to their homes to rest.  
Leaning against the wall, she watched her comrades slowly file out of the room chatting amongst themselves about things she did not even bother to listen to, she knew that some of them were going to be sent as a scouting to see if they could determine which part of Rose Quartz army was the weakest and what strategy they would use to attack.  
With folded arms Ruby just stares down at her shoes, listening to the sounds of foot steps slowly grow quieter and quieter until the room was completely silent, only than does her bright red eyes look up at her commander.  
Her commander was a bright red beryl gem, a gem that was higher than her in ranks but lower than the Diamonds.  
Her commander only let few call her by her name, which was Berry. Ruby was one of them since they had become close friends since she started training, becoming an even stronger fighter.

Berry offers Ruby a light smile, "Do you know why I asked you to stay behind?"

The shorter red gem watched her commander closely, pushing her lips into a thin line "You want me go to Earth don't you."  
It was more of a statement than a question, since she usually knew what her friend wanted from her most of the time but she was completely caught off guard at what her friend was about to say to her.  
Berry laughed loudly as her red toned hand slapped onto her short friend's back, causing the ruby to cough out the unneeded air from her lungs, "OH! My dear friend, I don't want you to JUST go to Earth, I want you to be a spy and join the Crystal Gems!"  
Ruby sighs as she agrees, unknown to either of them, this would change the outcome of the war as well as the lives of a certain blue gem named Sapphire.


	2. Meet the roommate

Ruby slammed her door to her apartment shut, ignoring her roommate Rusty who yelled at her about it being rude to slam doors, she stomped to her room which she also slammed that door as well. She was pacing in her room, burning with angry, glaring down as she watched burnt foot prints start to form where she walked which only made her anger grow even hotter.  
What the hell was wrong with Berry?! She was NOT trained to be a spy! How the hell was she suppose to do good on the mission if she wasn't even trained to do it!  
She was a soldier, damn it!  
With a growl of frustration she slammed her fist into her closet door without summoning her glove, breaking through the wood with ease. She glared down at her slightly stinging hand, choosing to ignore the slowly growing ache, she stormed out of her room to the kitchen to make something.  
Ever since they had discovered Earth, some gems on Homeworld had picked up some of the habits the 'humans' did.  
Some of the habits most picked up were building homes, making clothes, even creating art and music, but the most common habit picked up was cooking or baking.  
Although most gems found cooking and the consumption of food disgusting, Ruby actually thought of it as an interesting pass time.  
Rusty had thought it was disgusting at first, that is until she saw how it calmed down her fiery friend's temper, than she slowly actually grew to like Ruby's cooking once she tried it.  
After about four hours, Ruby was finally calmed enough where she did not burn the carpet every time she stepped onto it. Although there were some places in the kitchen she had burnt while she had been cooking.

Her vivid red eyes look over at Rusty who had been standing there the whole time silently leaning against the door frame with arms folded watching the angry red gem cook countless of different foods and sweets that could probably feed every single gem in their entire apartment building, probably even more than that.  
They stood there staring at each other for a moment, than Rusty very slowly reached toward a certain dish after she had grabbed a fork in her other hand. The dreadlocked rust colored gem slowly backed away out of the kitchen, keeping her eyes on the fiery gem as she retreated into the living room with the dish in her hands.  
Ruby rolled her eyes smirking slightly, her roommate was such a weird gem but she was a good friend.  
After giving out most of the food to their neighbors that would take some, she grabbed her own dish of food and joined Rusty in the living room to watch whatever was on.  
Rusty glanced over at her bright eyed friend after they had both finished their food, she wanted to ask what had bothered her friend earlier but she did not wish to enrage her friend again. She highly doubted they had enough ingredients in their apartment for Ruby to go on another cooking spree.  
Taking a deep ,unneeded breath, Rusty turned to her friend while they were washed the dirty dishes in the kitchen.

She asks gently, "So, do you wanna talk about earlier?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she looked at her friend "Commander wants me to get into Rose Quartz army and spy on them, to find their weaknesses, than report them back here so we can come up with a better idea of how to attack next. "

Rusty frowns, well that wasn't as bad as she expected, "Really? That's it?"

Ruby's eyes grew slightly brighter red, getting slightly annoyed at the tone of her friend's voice, she growled softly "and what do you mean by that?"

Almost instantly the rust colored gem put up her soap covered hands, ignoring the soapy water that ran down her red brown hued skin, "N-Nothing bad! I was just….I dunno expecting something bigger...like... someone mentioning your height again."

She instantly regretted bring up height as she watched the water around Ruby's hands start to boil, the red gem snarled "What's wrong with my height?"

She backed away from her friend, slightly fearful of her friend's enraged wrath, "Nothing is wrong with your height! I just thought it was something bad. B-But back to the subject, I think you'll do fine on your mission! After all you always complete a mission!"

It seemed liked hours for Rusty, but finally she let out a sigh of relief as she watched the water slowly stop boiling, she relaxed knowing her friend had calmed down.  
Ruby rolled her eyes then punched Rusty in the shoulder, lightly but the other gem still flinched in slight pain, "Don't ever mention my height again Rusty, not unless you want to be in your gem for a month."

She quickly nods her head frantically at the threat, "Got it Ruby!"  
Rusty quickly retreated back to her room, a light smile on her lips. She knew, whatever happened on her friend's mission, that she'd be alright. The little spit fire knew how to take care of herself in any situation.

Ruby sighed as she watched her friend run down the hallway, retreating into her room. The red gem slowly walked over to the balcony, sliding the door open so she could step out. After she closed the door she sat down in one of the two chairs on the balcony, leaning back she stared up at the night sky. There was a light breeze but where they lived it was a hot breeze since the part of Homeworld they lived was for mostly lower class, higher ups lived in the more comfortable area's of Homeworld.  
But she did not really mind the heat, in fact she enjoyed the lava falls sometimes with her friend's that shared her ability to handle extreme heat, which was pretty much everyone in the area. A faint smile formed on her face as she let her mind wander to memories of the past, her more enjoyable memories of a time when there wasn't a war going on and not so much violence on Homeworld.  
Ever so slowly she started to wonder what the Crystal Gems were like, she did not understand what they had to gain by protecting Earth. She was sure that they knew they needed the rich planet to help grow new gems, so why prevent it?

Berry had given her all the information she could about Rose Quartz and her army that she felt would help Ruby on her mission.  
She was given helpful information, but there seemed to be pieces of the info that was missing… almost like there was something the higher ups were hiding and didn't want others to know about Rose Quartz.  
As she thought about it she stared up at the sky, blinking when she saw two comets appear, she watched as a one of the comets gave off a brilliant fiery red atmosphere around the front of it.  
It was mixed up of different colors of red, red-violet and maroon all seeming to mix together in some parts, with a vivid red tail trailing behind the shooting rock.  
But the other comet was a stunning color of different hues of blue with a light blue tail trailing behind it as they both sped across the star covered sky towards the other.  
She frowned slightly as she sat up straight, watching as the two comets grew closer and closer together, in her mind she wondered silently " _Would they crash into each other?_ "  
As she watched the two comets grow closer and closer together, she felt the inside of her chest tightened almost painfully.  
The red hued gem reached up with her left hand, grabbing at her shirt over where her heart was. She did not know it but her gem was giving off a very faint glow of bright crimson, the same color as the red one of the comets she was watching.  
What was this feeling? She did not understand this sense of anticipation swelling within her, was she expecting something going to happen to the two comets or was it something else?  
As she watched the two comets cross over each other, the tails of red and blue seeming to blend into each other forming a completely different shade altogether; a vivid color of cerise, she felt something in the depths of her gem warm, a pleasant warmth radiated off of her gem causing a soft almost longing smile to form on her face as she continued to watch the comets. Whatever the reason for why she felt like this, she would hold onto this pleasant unknown feeling in her memory while she traveled to Earth tomorrow but for now she needed to pack some of her things and get ready for the long journey.  
With one final look towards the comets, she walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind her.


	3. So the journey begins

Ruby sighed as she glanced out of her window, her crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance.  
She knew that she was going to be leaving for Earth soon, which also meant she'd be surrounded by a handful of random gems that would be asking her millions of questions as to why she a, lowly ruby, was going to Earth without a higher up.  
The only reason lower gems ,such as herself, were ever allowed to go to Earth or on a important mission; was so that they could be a higher gem's shield even if it meant their gem got shattered.  
Just the thought of getting her gem shattered protecting some arrogant higher up sent boiling rage from her gem, all the way down her spine causing steam to start form at where her boots touched the floor, burning the floor black.  
She clenched her teeth tightly as she took a few moments to calm down her burning rage before she burnt more footprint marks into the floor of her bedroom.  
When she cooled down enough to where she wouldn't catch anything on fire; she grabbed her bag strap and swing it over her right shoulder her bag had two sketch books, a notebook, a metal box full of a mixture of colored pencils and led pencils that she used for writing and drawing.

Might as well have something to do on the long journey to Earth.

Letting out a sigh of air she walked out of her room, slowly making her way to the apartment door.  
As she reached for the doorknob, she was tackled from behind while red-brown hued arms wrapped around her middle tightly causing her to be pulled back into her friend. Ruby sighed as she felt her friend bury their face into her back between the space of her shoulder blades. She really REALLY did not like it when gem's randomly touch her more so if it was a kind gesture it made her uneasy since the only contact she was used too, was fighting.  
Reluctantly she turned around wrapping her red hued arms around her now sobbing friend.  
She only pulled back once she felt her friend's sobbing stop.  
Offering the gem infront of her a small smirk, she then pat them on their shoulder making sure not to touch her friend's rust colored gemstone that was located on the space where neck met shoulder.  
Without a word of farewell Ruby turned and walked out into the hallway letting the door slowly shut behind her, leaving behind her friend and the live she's known her whole life.  
As Ruby walked down through Homeworld streets, she ignored the smug looks she got from certain gems.  
Her fiery red eyes glaring straight ahead as she walked to the closest warp pad, to teleport herself to the location where her small ship and Berry waited for her.  
Quickly she stepped onto the warpad pad, hesitantly she spared final glace back at her apartment balcony.  
She frowned at seeing rusty standing on the balcony seeming to be shouting something at her; she was about to turn around to shout back asking what her friend was saying when the warpad under her feet started to glow sending a beam of light up with a sigh she slowly started to float up off the pad, she glanced up towards her friend as she slowly began to vanish from where she was floating in the stream, the world around her was being consumed in the blinding light.  
Letting her eyes close she thought about the two comets again, wondering what happened to the two stunning shooting stars as she felt her feet land against a different warpad.  
She let her crimson eyes slowly open, her commander right there in front of her face.  
Ruby raised an eyebrow as she asked,"Hello Berry, is the ship ready then?"

Berry smiled as she nodded her head while she watched her fiery friend jump off of the warpad, "Of course it is my fiery friend! However you will be taking the small ship alone, we thought it would be easiest way for you to get into their army. Make it seem like you are on the run."

The red gem glared, "Wait, first you and The Diamonds are sending me on a mission I wasn't even trained for...now...you are sending me in..ALONE?! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT I HAVE TO PILOT THIS DAMN SHIP, which might I add, I was NOT trained to do!"

She threw her bag at her friend as she ,LITERALLY, caught on fire.


	4. To Earth with a hot temper

~WARNING~

Swearing is in this chapter/part so if you are triggered or offend by swearing, please be warned!  
-

She glared up at her friend, "Do you want me to cause an explosion right now?!Do you think with my temper, that I could actually handle this!"

Her friend who was staring at her in shock, not shocked at her outburst, no she saw a lot of Ruby's angry outbursts. No, she was shocked because she watched her shorter friend slowly started to catch on fire.  
The crimson flames started at Ruby's pointed boots then slowly made its way up her body until her entire body was consumed in the crimson fire.

Berry watched as the shorter gem started to pace, grumbling under her breath as she grabbed at her maroon curls in frustration.

Ruby snarled as she paced more quickly. The hot flames that consumed her body slowly dying down after possibly 30 minutes of pacing, until her boots were the only thing that was steaming.

After a few moments, Ruby was finally calmed down enough to where she was now only hot to the touch, she was no longer scorching the floor beneath her.

Letting out a sigh, she looked up at a still stunned Berry, she grumbled "..just program the damn ship so I don't have to fly that hunk of metal."

The purplish red gem nodded her head slowly, "Yeah... I'll program it myself."

The shorter red gem nodded slowly as she yanked up her backpack and started to walk towards the small crimson ship that was about 10 - 20 feet away from where they had stood.

After a hour or so of Berry programing the ship, Ruby got into the only seat inside of the small ship.

A scowl formed on her face at how cramped the ride would be, she glared at Berry "Exactly how long will it take for me to get to the planet Earth?"

Berry laughed nervously, "Oh I don't know. Probably a year, maybe two, if you stay at a very VERY fast speed."

Ruby was about to yell her friend's ear off when Berry slammed the door closed, right in her face.  
Her face slowly started to get more red as she stated to fum.

Her thoughts snarled, 'SHE DID NOT JUST FUCKING SLAM THE DOOR IN MY FACE!'

The red gem instantly tried to get the door open only to find that it was locked, she let out a snarl as her eyes blazed at Berry through the glass. Her hands instantly grabbed at her maroon curls as she let out a frustrated growl while she kept her fiery eyes glaring at her smirking friend.

Lucky for her, the ship's interior seemed to be able to handle her ability.

Once she felt the ship start up, she threw herself to her chair with her arms folded tightly over her chest and her leg crossed over the other; her leg started moving up and down at a fast pace, in a attempt for her to calm down herself from her boiling anger.

As the ship took off she flicked Berry off which caused the taller gem to burst into loud laughter.  
Which caused a few gems around to look at the commander like she had lost her mind.

While the ship stayed at a fast pace Ruby just sat there watching the stars zip past her in streaks of white, with a sigh she slowly let her eyes close; to shut out the nauseating sight.

While she just sat there she thought about the information Berry had given her on Rose Quartz and her crystal gem army.

The file had said that the number of Rose's army were unknown, however the file had said that the number was growing and growing fast. So fast that the Three Diamonds were becoming unnerved by it, which made every other gem skittish but most of the gems had been enraged about the rebellion. Which Ruby could somewhat understand, Earth had everything HomeWorld needed to create all kinds of different gems it was the perfect planet for a Harvest.

But the Crystal Gem's had rampaged through the Kindergarten and took it over, taking most of the newly created gem's with them into their army.

She faintly wondered what Rose had taught the new gems, had she told them about HomeWorld or even told them their history...or did she tell lies of HomeWorld?

Letting out a sigh she rubbed her face over her eyes, she was getting a headache from thinking about everything to hard. She slowly tilted her head back as she scowled at the ceiling, who would even join Rose besides the newly made gems that did not know any better?

Was her army made up of defective gems?

Were the gems cracked, causing them to become deformed blood thirsty morphed beasts?

Or...were they just like the gem's on HomeWorld...just trying to exist in this seemingly unforgiving universe?

She sighed as she looked up towards where she assumed Earth was, "Guess I'll just have to find out for myself...here I come Crystal Gems"

With that said, Ruby yanked on the seat belt she forgot to put on then leaned her head back once more to close her eyes. Silently rethinking about the files she had read on Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems.


	5. Sapphire

Sapphire silently made her way through the Temple hallway, her visions were confusing her to no end.  
She could not understand why, to her knowledge at least, in two years… she could not see the possible futures of that day but she did however know that the most probable future was there was going to be a crash of some kind not that far from where the Temple was located at the moment.  
Was it a Homeworld attack, if it was...why would they crash the ship?

Which was why she was currently walking towards Rose's room in the temple, everyone in her army was welcomed to visit her at any time they needed her even if it was just to have a simple conversation or just to be close to their kind hearted leader.

The blue gem smiled very gently as the thought about how when she first requested to join in fighting to protect Earth, Rose had picked her up in a hug smiling a huge smile.  
Their leader had hugged her so tightly that Sapphire had worried her form would be damaged and she'd have to retreat into her gem to reform.

Luckily their leader had set her down, releasing the blue gem from tight embrace.

Rose had instantly welcomed her into the army, not even worrying if she was actually the enemy trying to get into her ranks to be a spy for HomeWorld.

No, she had opened her arms fully trusting and accepting with stars in her eyes.

Sapphire had been so moved by how loving Rose was, even though she was so much higher than she was, she had started to cry.

Which had caused Rose to instantly crouch down to her height and very lightly brushed the single river of tears from the blue gem's face, the large pink gem had very lightly asked why the blue gem had been crying down the center of her face; which had made Sapphire nervous and terrified at the same time.

She was always treated differently once others found out that she had an ocular defect, but to her shock; As soon as Rose saw her single brandies blue eye, the large gem had began to sob huge tears as she hugged the smaller gem again only this time, it was a sad yet extremely loving embrace.

She knew that Rose felt horrible for her, worried about her but she also knew that Rose did not consider her eye a defect.  
She said that it just made her a unique gem.

As Sapphire rounded a corner she stopped once she saw Pearl standing outside of Rose's door with the pink gem standing in the door frame, they looked to be having a serious conversation. Before the oracle could see the possible futures of the event in front of ,her to understand what was going on and if she could help in some way, Pearl shouted something at Rose then quickly ran down the hallway away from the pink gem.  
Almost hesitantly she walked up to Rose, who was look at the way Pearl had ran, she looked sad.

She slowly wrapped her arms around her own body as she waited for Rose to notice her, which wasn't a very long at all.

Rose turned, getting a slight startle at seeing her little oracle gem "OH! Sapphire, you startled the stars out of me!"

She offered her a gentle smile in apology, "I was trying not to disturb...whatever it was Pearl and you were talking about...but I have something that is, causing me great concern that I needed to bring to your attention Rose."

The larger gem sensed the seriousness in her little gem's voice, quickly she nodded and walked into her room allowing the gem to follow her in.

Her room was more of a office really, she kept thousands of books in there, along with a long table for possible around twentie gems to sit down and read a book or to just have a place to sit down to have a conversation. Her room was welcome to anyone who needed it, however if her door was closed then that meant she wished for gems to knock first before entering her room.  
Rose had explained to her that this was her room, however it was only part of her room.  
The rest of her room was private, no other gem was allowed to be in her room.  
Sapphire understood completely, everyone needed somewhere to have for themselves.  
As the two gems conversed about Sapphire's visions, or the lack of, Rose had decided that they would have to have a meeting with everyone and have all gems be on high alert for the two years.

After Rose had sent word that she needed all her crystal gem's to report in, that she had something to tell them, it only took a few moments for more than sixty gems to arrive.  
Gems of different shapes, color and size stood waiting outside for their leader to talk.  
All seemed to be relaxed, expect a certain blue gem who was standing by Rose's side in front of everyone.  
She bowed her head so that her sky blue bangs covered more of her face as her kind leader began to speak in a loud but gentle voice.

Rose straightened as she looked at her gem warriors, "Some information has been brought to my attention just a few moments ago, that there will be some sort of crash in roughly two years from this day. I request that everyone stay on alert until this even happens. I do not believe it is another attack, from what I have gathered it is just a single ship."

Whispers instantly started among the gems that stood listening to their leader, many were uneasy but a few brought up that it could be run away gems seeking sanctuary from Homeworld.

Rose watched silently as she allowed her gems to process the new information she had just given them, she worried that some of them might become extremely frightened at this information but from what she could see, none of them were showing any fear if anything they all seemed to be a bit curious.  
A soft breeze blew her massive curls gently as she slowly turned to her little sapphire gem who had been standing slightly behind her the whole time, she knew the little gem was relieved that she had not told who had given her information.  
She did not wish for this little gem to be bombarded with questions about the future, she believed that some gems would become panicked if they found out any future was negative.  
Looking back at her warriors, the pink gem smiled as she watched most of them talking and having a lovely time with one another.  
All gems, high and low, were interacting peacefully. Some were even showing affection like the creatures on Earth showed, some where close to a certain gem seeming to be nuzzling into their shoulder. Others were playfully shoving one another or chasing each other.  
It honestly warmed her heart to watch gems show these types of affections to each other so freely.  
She sighed deeply as she looked up towards Homeworld, her time as Pink Diamond was a part of her past that she wished she could destroy… all those painful memories of that time, of all the wrong this she done.

All those poor gems that she…..that…..  
She was not aware that her form had began to shake and tears started to roll down her face until  
she jumped slightly, she looked down at a blue cold hand gently touching her pink one, she slowly looked up at Sapphire's face.  
The little gem was frowning, just slightly "Rose..are you alright? You have been crying...you have also been whispering 'I am sorry' over and over again for a few moments."  
Rose nodded as she quickly brushed her tears away, "I am alright Sapphire, Thank you."

Sapphire frowned as she watched her still crying leader walk back into the temple, more than likely going to her room.  
She was aware of who Rose was to Homeworld, everyone in her army knew who she was. But she also knew that "Pink Diamond" had done some cruel things along with her Diamond sisters.  
Those horrible, vivid stories were told all throughout Homeworld when they all still lived there and they were all under different diamond authority.  
With a sigh she looked up towards the sky, she felt a slight feeling of longing start to form as she looked at the stars that were forming as the sun slowly set.  
When she was a Homeworld gem, she had been to many planets to test out the soil to see if a Harvest could happen. She remembered the praise she had gotten from the Diamonds for a job well done, however she also remembered what happened to the gems who failed too many times.

Quickly she shook her head, not wishing to remember the horrible thing she witnessed happen to many gems...some where even her comrades at the time. Slowly she walked towards the sandy beach, not caring that her footprints were forming ice as she walked. As she sat there looking at the darkening sky, she let free a sorrowful melody. She sang for her fallen friends, she sang about missing her home even if it was horrible place….it was all she had ever known...now she could never return to it.  
As she sang, she allowed the tears to fall freely and all her emotions into her voice.  
All of the crystal gems looked towards the sky as they heard the melody from the little sapphire sitting on the beach, they all could relate to the little gem however none of them would offer her comfort.  
Some of them knew they could offer no comfort to the little gem, however most of them knew of her defect and they had been taught all their existence to avoid defective gems.  
The little gem knew why none offered her comfort and she forgave every single one of them, she did not wish for their pity…...she wished for someone who would share this burden on her...someone who would help her feel something...anything other than this deep sadness forming in her very gem, threatening to consume her and make her colder than she already was...so very...cold.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very SORRY about the numbers! I they don't show up until AFTER I upload the chapters, I don't know why its doing this.**  
 **I'll try to figure out what it is and keep it from happening.**

 **Also if anyone wants a certain thing to happen in the story, let me know!**  
 **I hope you all enjoy, please don't be afraid to comment, I'd love to hear from all of you that read this! :)**

 **-T**

*Magical time skip, two years.*

Sapphire frowned as she stood on the stone balcony of the temple building the army used for housing, it was kinda like what humans called a "castle".  
Great walls were built out of grey bricks of stone to form the structure of the building and also the rooms inside.  
Pearl had also had them build a huge wall surrounding the castle and some of the woodland area that was outside Sapphire's room that was at the back of their temporary home.

From what she knew, this building was more so just a meeting place for the army to connect with others.  
But she had noticed a couple of gems ,in groups of two sometimes three, go off and build their own structures.  
She was somewhat puzzled by these actions by her fellow gems, but as she watched the groups interact with their partners she witnessed strange actions of affection shared between them.

The gems would hold hands while they walked, or press their lips against the others. Here on Earth it did not seem gems cared about ranking, they were all equal on this planet and she couldn't help but want to share in that type of relationship with a gem..to share such a closeness.  
Letting out a sigh she leaned over the railing of her balcony as she watched the sky, a gentle breeze blowing towards her causing her hair to sway softly against her back.  
Rose had told her to take the day off since from her lack of vision, this was the day the crash was to happen so all of Rose's army were in different areas waiting for the ship.

All except her.

All because Rose's second in command, Pearl, had ordered her to stay in her room until they get everything figure out.  
It frustrated her that Pearl could order her around so easily.  
Rose had also asked if Sapphire would stay there as well, more nicely than Pearl.  
So out of respect for Rose, she stayed in her room like some fragile gem that was incapable of helping her comrades.  
While she was caught up in her thoughts she was unaware that her emotions were causing a swirling pattern of ice to form from where her hands lay on the stone railing, that was until she was snapped back into reality by something falling from the sky on fire.  
Her head snapped up as she watched the round object crash to the ground a short distance from her, a billowing cloud of brown smoke slowly started to rise up from the impact and also from the ship itself.  
From where she was standing she could faintly make out someone jumping out of the fallen ship, the figure took off running towards where she stood.  
As the figure climbed over the stone wall, the ship exploded causing the figure to whip their head towards the loud noise then quickly jumped down onto the grass covered ground.  
Sapphire watched while the figure sprinted forward, keeping to the shadows.  
Than vanish from her sight as they ran under her balcony; placing her hands close to her chest as she hesitantly leaned forward only to stumble backwards letting out a startled shout only to have a blur of red press her up against the cold stone wall, her mouth was covered by a extremely warm hand. Instinctively she reached up grabbing onto the broad shoulders of the gem before her to shove but just as she was about to the clouds that had covered the moon slowly parted allowing light to shine down on the two of them.

As the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, she was able to see the person pinning her more clearly.  
The gem before her had a skin tone of crimson, a maroon headband was around thick outgrown hair that was cropped at the neck.  
What Sapphire could make of the gems outfit it was a maroon tank top with mid-thigh burgundy shorts with short maroon colored pointed boots.  
But what she noticed most were the gems eyes, such a dark color of a mixture of maroon and crimson red, with brighter red mixed into the irise.  
As she stared into the unknown gem's eyes, she could hear the shouts of her comrades.

Knowing her comrades were on their way, she quickly tried to speak while grabbing at the hand over her mouth.

The gem narrowed her eyes at the feeling against her right palm while watching the blue gem squirm, hesitantly she stepped away from the blue gem allowing her hand to drop from the gems mouth but she kept her fiery gaze locked onto the gem.

Sapphire quickly pushed away from the wall while watching the red gem, "m-my comrades will be here soon, it would be best to not put up a fight."

She watched as the gem slowly smirked at her while the crossed red arms causing the muscles to flex slightly, "What if it's not in my nature to not fight?"

The red gem's voice caused Sapphire to feel a strange feeling in her stomach, almost like a fluttering sensation.

She shook her head, "You can fight other battles, but this one is best not fought."

The slightly taller blue gem watched as the gem in front of her seemed to consider what she had just said then, after what seemed like hours, the red gem slowly nodded her head.

Feeling her body relax at knowing the red gem wouldn't be fighting against her friends on this night, she let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good...um my name is Sapphire, may I know who you are?"

The red gem smirked, "My name is Ru-"

Sapphire watched in shocked horror as she watched a spear go straight threw the red gem's side and out the other, the gem let out a growl as her blazing eyes looked down at the spear that pierced her body then glared into her own eye that was covered by her blue bangs before her form turned into a puff of red tinted smokes and her gem started to fall towards the stone floor along with what looked like a bag.

Quickly she lunged for the gem while she was assaulted by a vision of the most likely outcome, the red gem getting a horrible crack all the way through than shattering into two large pieces with smaller shards as well. There was only a small chance she would be able to save the red gem. Everything before her seemed to move in slow motion as she reached out further towards the falling gemstone.

When the crimson gem fell into her left palm she held it to her chest as she glared down at the white spear then her freezing glare was turned to Pearl who was looking quite proud of herself. Feeling her emotions get the better of her, the ground began to get a layer of ice on it as the swirling pattern spread out from her feet.  
Without even saying a word to the now smug looking gem, Sapphire grabbed the bag on the floor then walked into her room and slammed the balcony door right onto Pearl's pointed nose.

Ignoring the angry yelling coming from outside her balcony as she locked her doors, grabbed a soft blue pillow and placed the red gem on top of the pillow.

Satisfied with knowing that the gem would not get cracked or shattered now, she walked over to the desk in her room and placed the bag onto the hard surface of her workplace.  
Truth be told, she was actually very curious as to what the red gem had in the bag but she refused to go through the gem's personal belongings.  
Perhaps she could ask the gem to show her once she reformed her body, Sapphire was sure the gem wouldn't take to long.

As she sat down onto the wood chair, she allowed her mind to go over the different possible futures that would most likely happen.  
Frowning at what she knew was the event that will happen, she looked over at the red gem as it began to float into the air and start to shine.

The outcome she saw, was the red gem being extremely.. before she could even finish thinking about the outcome, a very pissed gem stood before her with steam forming at her boots and flames engulfing her clenched fists as an intense heat rolled off the red gem.

Sapphire felt her eye widen behind her bangs as she quickly stood while ice formed at her feet at a cool air started to form around the room, her gem was pulsating in her right hand.  
The red gem was a elemental...like her, but she was fire.

She let out a startled yelp at the red gem lunging at her, quickly she scrambled across the room to her bedroom door only to be tackled to the floor and her hands pinned over her head. Where their forms touched, steam was forming from burning hot touching freezing cold.

The red gem slowly placed her face a inch from Sapphire's as she snarled, "Who threw that spear?"

Sapphire shivered as she stared up at the red gem as she thought, "This is going to be so very bad."


	7. Welcome Ruby

Sorry about taking so long to update.  
Please enjoy!

Ruby let out a snarl as she stood before Rose Quartz with her arms folded as she glared at Pearl who was stand next to the giant gem leader. Her blazing red eyes glaring at the smug looking gem, that damn Pearl got lucky but she'd be damned if she let that gem continue to look down on her.

She stood there with her arms still folded over her chest in frustrated anger while the gems around her whispered amongst themselves, the temperature around her was getting hotter with every moment that passed, which caused most of the gems currently surrounding her to step back a few feet; her hands were clenched in tight fists as she tried to keep her temper in check the best she could.

Of course she be able to calm down easier if she'd be able to punch that damn Pearl till she retreated into her imperfect gem that was on her forehead, or at least set something on fire but she knew that every gem around her would go on defence which she really did not want to deal with at the moment.

Being a soldier, she was trained to destroy unless she was given orders to do different.  
She was a flame that consumed everything in it's path without hesitation or remorse.

Rubies are naturally aggressive gems, but as soon as she was ripped from her hole; she was even more aggressive than her 'sister gems'.

The higher ups usually frowned upon any gem that wasn't like the others of her kind, but with her they were thrilled with her thermo-regulation ability that increases in temperature when she willed it or when she got angry as well as her strength was stronger than all the rubies she was created with.

She remembered that day like it just happened, it haunted her like a horrid nightmare she couldn't forget.  
From what she understood she was the only ruby that survived being so close to the enferno lava center of the unstable planet, the extreme heat to her made the soil around her gem comfortable almost like a warm embrace.

She remembered when she felt the world around her start to shake violently, however she was use to the shaking since her planet was so unstable but this time felt different...more violent.

Then the blinding light that shown on her gem when the ground was yanked from her gem, she remembered the fear and the anger that went through her, since she was no longer in such cramped surroundings; she took her form with her teeth bared in an angry snarl at the tall orange gem that was looking down at her bare form with a bored expression.  
She remembered a diamond shape on the gem's top, a vivid color of bright yellow.  
Before the taller gem knew what was going on Ruby had let out a loud roar of uncontrolled rage as she sprang from her hole, her fist clenched tightly with flames swirling up her arms.  
Ruby really doesn't remember exactly what happened she just remembered the edge of her vision being red as she fought with the startled gem, after wards there was only a shattered orange gem at her bare feet.  
With her anger cooled she looked around to see other rubies, who were wearing clothes, staring at her with shocked expressions and different shades of red eyes were full of fear as they stared.

Ruby shook her head as she was brought back into the moment, her eyes narrowed as she took in Pearl's angry expression as her blue eyes glared over at Sapphire.

Wondering what she missed she growled out, "What the hell's goin' on?"

To her surprise Rose smiled warmly at her, "Sapphire and I both think you'd be a great gem to have fight with us, if you want to of course."

The room grew silent as all eyes turned towards the fiery red gem, she stood there shocked. Was this leader really that accepting of gems? Not even seeming to care if the gem was a spy...she was just so...welcoming..so caring.

Ruby grinned, this was going to be a easy mission after all, "I'll fight with you and your army."

Rose smile brightened and her eyes had stars in them, "Welcome Ruby."

The room stayed silent as the gems took in what just happened, then most started to shout their protest while a hand full of gems cheered with joy at having another comrade in their army.  
Her crimson eyes slowly looked over at Sapphire, the stunning blue gem was smiling at her.

Narrowing her eyes she watched as the smile slowly fell from the blue gem's face, her full lips forming a slight pout that caused Ruby to focus in on that pouting bottom lip that she just wanted to bit.  
Wow, wait a minute, what the hell was that?!

The fiery red gem let out a snarl as she turned around, stomping out of the temple leaving scorched footprints on the stone floor; her face felt unusually hot.

Outside the temple the animals were singing their songs but they all went completely silent as Ruby stomped out of the building and started to pace back and forth in front of the temple trying to calm down her anger, the silence was slowly helping her until she hear the most annoying voice she's ever heard in her existence.

"You should leave, you are unstable and a nuisance to Rose."

Ruby had her back towards to speaker, her blazing eyes staring up at the darkening sky that had stars slowly starting to appear. She felt her gem start to pulsate as her anger raised higher and higher as she thought about what the gem had said.  
With a deep growl from clenched teeth she slowly turned towards the gem, her eyes blazing when they landed on Pearl.  
Now fully facing the smug looking gem, Ruby rolled her shoulders while she tilted her head to the side, "What makes you think I care about what some Pearl says?"

A faint blue blush formed on Pearl's face as she narrowed her eyes, "You are a unstable gem, I wouldn't be surprised if you became corrupted. In Fact I am sure you WILL become corrupt. Which is something I do NOT want Rose to deal with, not again."

A low growl came from the red gem as her form started to shake and her hands clenched into fists, her eyes becoming a brighter almost glowing red at Pearl saying she could become corrupt.  
All gems could become corrupt; high or low but for some smug spoiled pearl to tell HER, a warrior from when she crawled out of the soil, that she would become corrupt made her anger turn into a fiery rage.  
For a pearl to even mention corruption was unheard of on HomeWorld, for pearls corruption was distasteful and degrading, but for this spoiled pearl to tell her that she would become an uncontrollable beast that would destroy anything in it's path was like getting her gem cracked; a insult to her.

Pearl folded her arms, turning her head to the side with her nose in the air, "You rubies are such a distasteful sight to behold, such faul and barbaric gemstones. Honestly, your kind are only useful for battle or destruction. Nothing more."

The grass under Ruby's feet was slowly starting to turn into a darker shade of green then slowly turned black, the burning slowly spread a good ten inches from where she was standing listening to the pearl's every word.  
Other gems slowly stopped, watching what was going on between the two of them.  
The fiery gem noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rose and Sapphire came rushing out of the temple with hast, Rose looked worried with her dark eyes large with concern at something Sapphire must of told her.  
Her attention was brought back to Pearl when her baby blue eyes looked smugly at her red ones, "You're an unwanted, unneeded gem that should've never been allowed to crawl out of your unstable planet's soil and been destroyed with the other rubies on that vulgar planet."

Almost instantly she was racing towards Pearl while a roar of rage escaped her mouth, her arms crossed in front of her body to her sides as her boxing gloves formed on both of her clenched hands.  
Flames formed over her weapons as she jumped into the air letting her fist swing forward, towards a shocked looking pearl but her flame covered glove connected with her right cheek.  
Ruby watched with rage filled eyes as Pearl was sent flying across the ground, her flawless skin was now burned on her cheek and the other was covered in dirt from her hitting the ground and rolling for a few feet.

As Pearl summoned her spear, Ruby's eyes narrowed as she spread her feet more apart so it would be easier for her to avoid an attack if needed.  
Slowly the two of them walked in a circle with their eyes locked onto each other, then they both sprang forward with cries of uncontrollable emotions.

Gems watched in shocked horror as the two gems fought, Pearl was graceful where Ruby was reckless. The two of them fought like their very gem's depended on it.

Most of the gems that had heard the conversation were angered at Pearl's words, they had comrades that became corrupted and for Pearl to tell a gem that they were going to become an uncontrollable beast was heartless to the friends they lost to corruption.

As gems watched the two fight, they noticed that Pearl was taking the most damage, sure Ruby was rash but she was trained in combat where Pearl was not.  
Pearls of all color were mostly trained to be a shield for their superiors but also as a maid, someone to make sure their superiors living area was clean.

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she watched Pearl fall to her knee panting hard with bruises covered in bruises with cuts all over her flawless pale skin.  
Her hands were clenched tightly, her form still shaking from rage as she stared at Pearl as she began to weep large tears.  
With a snarl she started to walk towards the till crying pearl, ready to finish the job.

"Please, Stop!"

The red gem froze for a moment, then slowly looked up at the gem who shouted, Sapphire.  
That beautiful gem had a single stream of tears rolling down the middle of her face, which caused Ruby to momentarily forget about Pearl; who was now standing with her spear clenched tightly with baby blue eyes glaring at the red gem.

Ruby glanced over at Pearl then back at Sapphire, she let her weapons vanish as her hands relax.

Rose slowly walked toward Pearl, lightly laying her hand onto her shoulder  
"Pearl...enough of this senseless violence, please do not be like this...my pearl."

Pearl stared up at her stunning leader for a moment then bowed her head down, "As you wish, Rose."

Ruby watched as Pearl walked into the temple with her head bowed low, her crimson eyes looked over at Rose.

The leader smiled sadly at the red gem, "I am sorry for her actions...Please do not hold this against her Ruby, she has seen...many horrible things because of this war."

Slowly the red gem looked away from the pink haired gem, she quickly walked away in a random direction with a blue gem following her from a distance.


End file.
